


Sun flower dress

by Mini218



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, There a bit of Joan and Abe, also JFK and Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini218/pseuds/Mini218
Summary: What would you do if the guy you finally gotten pretty good term with again ( also maybe a crush on). Only to find out that he sometimes wears a black sun flower dress with a matching hat to go with it. After you stumble on his room without knocking to bring him his sketch book that he dropped.
Relationships: Gandhi/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 2





	Sun flower dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s again so after hearing that season 2 of “Clone High” is coming in HBOmax ( hope Gandhi will be there) I decided to give the rare couple another story. So sit back and relax for this fanfic reading of Clone High

He looked at the small store's window with a big red sign that read " Everything is on sell for 25% off). Filled with some joy he ran to the store searching around he finally found what he looking for he checked if it there was any size small. Walk to the cashier hoping she would think it's strange for a guy to walk in to an all girl store and buying something that was in his size. " That would $26.85" he sigh with relief and gave the woman the exact change.

He but the bag in his backpack unfortunately it was a bit to big to fully zip it but he diced to leave it like that. He open the door slightly pop his head out to check if no one he knows was near then he make a run for it note knowing that after one block his sketchbook fell. Leveling the eye of one person " hey V you drop you book." Yelled Gandhi unfortunately he was to far way to hear him so he decided to forward him home. But not after he first clime a tree that might have a stupid blue bird that stollen his small red ball.

As Vincent ran to his house clime his stairs and close the door to his room, he grab the bag that have a clothing that he save up. It took him two weeks of working at the flower shop to get enough money for him to get the clothing. He took it out of the the bag and held it to light smelling at it like it was the most beautiful thing he have ever seen. He then quickly took off his old clothing and boot and but in a new one. Then he look at himself at the mirrors was in front of the door but before he could embarrass himself the door swung open. "Hay Vincent you drop you-" Out come a dirty Gandhi who sentenced was interrupted after he seeing the red head wearing a long sleeve sunflower dress the first half of the dress was black well the bottom was white with sunflower. In the middle was rap black bow on the side he was even wearing a sunflower hat that have a white bow.

Both boys blush and started at each other for what seem like infinity. Until Gandhi finally speak out and said " you look cute." With in that moment all hell brake loose.

The next day Joan and Abe were walking to school, where Gandhi so happened to check a head of them. " Hay guy what for me." He reply, both stop for a moment and there experience torn to shock as they say a black eyes on Gandhi's right eyes. " Woah , what the hack happened!?" Said Abe.  
" Oh, This I just fell of a tree, trying to get a ball that a bird grave no big deal." Both the goth girl and tell boy decide to except the short story and just continue walking to school.

As the day passes and when it was finally time for lunch Van Gogh decided not to sit in the ground of outcast and just go with his close acquaintance manly Joan, Julius Caesar, and Jesus. Things seem to be going well until Gandhi could not stop looking at Van Gogh aquatics the the table to which the red head give him an angle glare making him stop looking and start eating quickly.

Joan quickly noticed it and ask " what was that ?" " what as what?" said Vincent " you haven't gave Gandhi that glare after he- what did he humiliate you again?!." Yelp Joan " No he didn't, well not really he just came during a rough time, and I mad S  
sure that he didn't tell it to anyone that why I kinda gave him that black eye." Mumble Vincent " what was so bad that it make you what to punch him dude?" Ask Jesus " he just came in a private moment ok, can we just talk about something else please!" Hissed the little painter as he began to blush at start eating. They were all shock at Vincent's soda ton but decided to give respect his wishes and skip to something else.

When school was over, Vincent went to get his backpack from his locker and as he opened it a note flow right out of it. He pick it up and open it immediately he recognize the sloppy, misspelled hand writing. It said hey, vannie hope your day going good, I just wanted to say that lern my lessen from last time when I huminate you. And I just want you to know that I'm not going to do that again and I want to be good friend to ok.  
From; you bro, Gandhi  
P.s no kidding you realy did look you in that dress.

Vincent then crumbled up the paper and flow it way.  
It was now 9pm and the little painter it trying to think what should be his next work of art unfortunately his mind was else where. The thought of Gandhi and the dress and him think he's cute cause him to spiral in ager, to embarrassment, flattery. He then lay down on his head and tried to get some air once he was calm-ish enough he gave his phone from is desk and text someone that he knows who can help.  
V; hi Joan do you have a minute to talk?  
J; you know, what it seem to be the problem.  
V; how do you know I have a problem?  
J; well your behavioral from today kind a give you a dead giveaway.  
V; sometimes I wish you were a little bit dome Joan. Anyway it got to do with Gandhi.  
J; I knew it he trying to blackmail or something🤬😡right.  
V; no,no. It's now of that it just, before I tell you, please please I beg of you keep this between us.  
J; you know I can so what it is?  
V; I starting to in joy dress manly sunflower dress and last week I bought myself one. I put the dress in my backpack so no one would see but the zipper couldn't zip so I left it like that. At some point my sketchbook fell and Gandhi found it gone to my house and that when he say me with the dress.  
J; oh Vincent I'm sorry that happened, is he going to tell it on anyone or what going to happen between you two.  
V; the thing his he left a apology letter, that said he wouldn't tell it to anyone and he always so that a look cute in the dress. What's up with that is he trying to play with my emotions or does he really think I'm...cute😳😓  
J; Whoa Vincent are you saying you have feelings for Gandhi?  
V; no, maybe, it just all complicated one minute I like him to the point I hate him, then the next minute I hate him, but I like him, to the point I don't know what to feel anymore. Then there him and he is complicated one minute he's a dick the next he interesting in a odd way and nice to me . But because he barely talk to each other. It just makes this relationship if you call it a relationship more and more complicated.  
J; oh, Van Gogh, Gandhi does like you.  
V; like me like a friend  
J; no I mean like like, he thinks as a flower when ever he see one, he even glow sometimes when ever he talks to you for even a minute.  
V; then why does he act like so mean to me, if he have feelings for me?  
J; sometimes people don't know how to properly use their emotions correctly. It basically like how I use to have feelings for Abe, until JFK come that is when I become skeptical. Before I was ready to become his girlfriend.  
V; yay I know, how things going between you to it is still complicated, or does he know he blow it with you and he should be happy that you found someone else?  
J; he's getting there. The point being Gandhi does like you he just don't know how to show it. Just give him a chance start out first as friends and see how this goes and if things get complicated just tell me 👍.  
V; ok thanks Joan you a really good friend ☺️  
Joan; you welcome Vincent have a good night 💤 see you at school tomorrow.  
V; you too bye 👋

When the text was over Vincent then lay back down to bed again a fully think it though as moments pass he tilted his head toes his desk and thought. “ he likes me and he thinks I’m cute with my dress( he started to blush as though came in) maybe I should write him a thank you card for not telling anyone.”

He stood up from his bed and get to writing and creating the cards.

The end


End file.
